A correlation between chemotaxis and transposition is being investigated in E. coli. Certain weak acid repellents seem to promote transposition and certain chemotaxis-deficient mutants have altered transpositional behavior. Using a variety of transpositional assays, a severe defect in transposition has been demonstrated for rho mutants of E. coli. A function encoded by bacteriophage lambda is responsible for an apparent exception to this finding.